A war long forgotten
by Crimson Grace
Summary: When a boy from Starfire's past shows up to take her away and marry her, but she says no, What's the worst he could do? Only team up with Slade and then kidnap her! Pairings StarRob Slight RaeBB Flames Welcome!
1. Default Chapter

A War Long Forgotten

Prologue

On a planet, far away in the galaxy, two young lovers sat together.

"Oh why must I leave," She asked

"It is not safe for you here anymore," The young boy replied.

"Where am I to go," The girl asked

"That I do not know but I promise you this-it will be safer than it is here," He answered.

"Princess," a voice came " It is time to go,"

"Goodbye I will never forget you," She cried holding back tears.

"I won't forget you either, and I will come for you no matter how long it takes,"He replied the last part to himself. "I promise,"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Star woke up to the sound of the alarm sounding. In the distance she heard Robin yell "attack on sector 4."Robin-she thought savoring the last of last nights ride home. She had ridden home on the R-cycle with Robin which gave her an excuse to hold on tight to Robin she loved riding on the R-cycle because of this- though she couldn't explain why. She jumped out of bed leaving her thoughts behind. She quickly put on her favorite purple hiphugger skirt and matching sleeveless midriff.

She brushed her hair on the way down and when she got down there everyone was already there except Robin and a second later he dashed in and turned on the screen to reveal Cinderblock breaking into the county bank.

"You know what to do. Teen Titans Go!"

Blast- Starfire hit cinderblock with a blast of starbolts. He grabbed at her with his left hand but she quickly dodged him by doing a back flip. She turned to fly away when he grabbed her with his right hand. She screamed and tried to get away and when she was almost out of Cinderblock's grip someone hit her over the head. The last thing she heard was Robin screaming "Starfire!"And then everything went black.


	2. Star's Fear

When Starfire woke up she was no longer in Cinderblock's grasp instead she was laying on someone. When she looked up instead of seeing Robin's face she saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. At first she didn't remember but then it all came back clearly.

Flashback-

"You have to leave!"a dark haired boy said

" Why?" The girl asked.

"Because!" He Told her.

" That's not an answer it's an excuse, I know why you want to be with Sky, do you not?" The girl questioned.

"No, I don't!"He yelled

"Please leave" She said calmly trying not to shake.

"No, you don't understand."he replied.

" No, it is you who does not understand- get out or I will call the guards!" She yelled

"Kori,"

That was the last thing he said before walking out closing the door behind him. She slowly started packing crying all the while.

End Flashback-

She looked up at the boy again which confirmed her fear-Darkfire had indeed kept his word and come back for her, but she wouldn't go with him she was happy on Earth and did not wish to leave. Besides she was part of a team nom she couldn't just leave. She couldn't and she wouldn't she loved Robin to much for that. Even though she didn't know if he returned the feeling, acuatlly she was pretty sure he didn't. I mean after all she wasn't normal- she was an alien from another planet who didn't know much of anything and didn't know when people were talking about shovels.(Sorry I just couldn't resist. I love that lin.)A voice woke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello princess"It said

"Whaat Darkfire?"

"I said I would come and well here I am," He explained as Starfire stood up to leave.

"Are you ready ?" He asked

"Ready for what?" Star questioned

" To go back to Tameran." He explained

" I'm not going."She said calmly, turning to face him.

" Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I do not wish to leave, I like it here, and I am needed" she replied.

Although she was sure the team could and would do just fine without her but she wasn't about to let Darkfire know that. Besides, why would she leave all that she had now behind to go live with a traitor who had broken her heart. Thinking about all of this made her remember Skyfire. She looked at him he hadn't changed much, he was a little bit taller and his voice had changed that was one of the reasons she hadn't recognized him at first. That and the fact that she had made herself foget and she had.

" What happened Skyfire leave you." she said tartly.

"I told you I never loved Sky" He argued

She scoffed "Yeah, Right"

" Anyway, why would you want to stay here on Earth? It's such a lowly planet not nearly as good as Tameran." He questioned

"Because I am part of a team here and I have all I ever wanted-A home, friends , and even love" She said a little uncertainly.

" Who could you possibly love"He said obviously disgusted by the thought of her liking someone from Earth over him.

"Robin" she said. She meant to say it quietly but it came out on impulse so Darkfire heard.

"You love a bird"He asked for he had seen a Robin fly by on Earth and had asked what it was.

"No, I love a boy named Robin"She said still quiet.

"Oh"He said. So she loved a Earth boy. Well he would just have to dispose of this boy, then she would love him because there would be no Robin for her to love.

"Well fine if you would rather have some Earth boy scum than me so be it"

he said and flew away.

Star's head was spinning. Now Darkfire knew about Robin. What if he told someone on Earth that knew her or Robin. Or worse what if Raven read her mind and found out about Darkfire and Robin. How would she explain that. 'Oh he's just a boy I used to be in love with but then I left Tameran and now he knows where I live and wants me to go back to Tameran with him' Oh yeah that would pass real well. Thinking about Raven and Robin made her remember the fight with cinderblock. The Titans! Where were they and were they okay? As she thought about this she saw the silhouette of her friends in the distance. She quickly flew off to greet her friends.

"Starfire I was so worried about you." Robin said as soon as he saw her.

"Thank you," She said a bit uncertainly.

"Where were you? We were looking all over for you" Beast boy said

"Cinderblock threw me over there and I have just woken from a black slumber"Star explained.

"Oh well you were probably knocked out then." BB told them

"Yah think"Raven said

"How can he think if he doesn't have a brain " Cy added

Beast boy broke out laughing.

"We were serious" Raven told him.

"Dude, that's not funny of course I have a brain!-I just don't use it much"(Love that line!)

Meanwhile Starfire and Robin were talking.

"So did we win the battle?" Star asked

"Yeah we kicked his butt if that's what you mean" Robin replied

"Robin I am sorry" She said

"What for?"he asked

"For not being there when the team needed me"she blurted out

"It's not your fault that cinderblock threw you and you blacked out"He said kindly

"Thank you I am feeling much better now"She said smiling

"Anytime Star anytime"He said smiling back. As they sat down on a bench together.

"Star, I want to tell you something"Robin said all of the sudden.

"You can tell me anything friend Robin" star said

As Robin prepared to tell her that he loved he stopped she had said friend Robin, maybe that was all she thought of him. He decided to tell her anyway.

"Starfire I..I..Lo..ov...ve y..o..ou" He stuttered

"Excuse me" Star asked confused "Is this some kind of new Earthly language that I have not heard of?"

"NosorryitsjustthatIthinkyouarethemostbeautifulgirlIhaveeverseenyoureyesarebeautifulandIlove youdoyouwanttobemygirlfriendandgooutonadate?" Robin said in a rush.

"I am sorry but I still do not understand what you are saying?"Star said sadly

"Sorry I'll talk slower. I love you Star and I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Robin I love you too and I would love to be your girl friend!" She exclaimed

all of the sudden they were getting closer and closer until there lips were only inches apart. Then they kissed, what both of them had wanted to do from the moment they met. Both of them didn't want to stop but they knew they had to because they had to get to the Titans tower before the others, after all they had left before them. They got up slowly and hand in hand they walked to the titans tower.

When they got there fortunately they did get there before the others dispite the fact that they were walking extremely slow. A few minutes later the others got there too.

"

"Took you long enough." They both said as soon as they saw the others.

They smiled at each other knowing that they had only gotten home 2 minutes before they had.

"Am I missing something?" Beast boy said when he saw them smile at each other.

"Beast boy, your always missing something" Raven told him.

Beast boy shrugged and the other titans left the room. As soon as they did Starfire and Robin kissed.

The End

Of chapter 2. Haha got yah. So how was my story. Hope you liked.


	3. Pizza and the movies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did It would be awesome!

Thanks to my first reviewer robinstarfire.

Did anyone see Bunny Raven that was so funny!

Please R&R

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the fight with Cinderblock and Starfire still hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Darkfire. And surprisingly the other titans still hadn't found out that Her and Robin were, as they called it on Earth, together and going out. Though she had a feeling that Raven knew, after all Raven could read minds. As Starfire thought about all of this one thing still disturbed her- why had Darkfire given up on her so quickly, he wasn't one to give up and she knew that. Oh well she shrugged it off and went to go find Robin. As she approached the main room Raven emerged from her room. Star quickly hid behind the bathroom door as Raven passed by. "I know your there Star" Raven said as she passed by.

"Hehe" she laughed coming out from behind the door.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Rae asked

"No, there is nothing at all Friend Raven." she said she turned around and bumped straight into Cyborg and Beast boy.

"We know something's up you been making that happiness pudding for a week now"Cy said

"So spill" BB finished

"I..I.." Star stumbled over her words

"Leave her alone if she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to," Rae said stepping in front of Starfire.

"So she is hiding something!" Beast Boy blurted out.

Cyborg wacked BB over the head and said, "We'll be leaving now" and they both walked away.

"Thank You Friend Raven" Star said

"Your Welcome, but you won't be able to hide that you and Robin are going out forever, now that they know that you are hiding something they'll find sneaky ways of finding out what it is,"Raven told her.

"Oh and Congralations" Raven said and walked away.

Star was relieved so Raven didn't know about Darkfire or at least she didn't bring it up. She decided to just go back to her room. She was just siting on her bed thinking when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to revel Robin.

"Do you want to go see a movie and get some pizza?" He asked her.

"I would love to!" She cried. "I'll be down in 10 minutes"

"Okay"

Star was filled with joy there first date. What would she wear? She decided on a Pink tube top and a denim hiphugger. She quickly brushed her hair and dashed downstairs. When she got there all of the other titans were staring at her.

"Uh, Star why are you all dressed up?" Beast Boy asked

"Oh, Robin and I are going on a date to get pizza and see a movie,"As soon as she said that she realized her mistake.

She had been so filled with joy that she had forgotten that the others, with the exception of Raven, didn't know about her and Robin.

"Busted!" Cy said and high fived Beast Boy. Just as Robin entered the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked Star.

"Yes" She replied

They decided to take the R-cycle. First they ate pizza at the pizza place. And then they went to see The Grudge. Actually Star didn't she much of the movie because she had her face hidden in Robin's shirt.

On there way home they stopped by a shopping center and decided to walk around.

"Robin, what is a grudge?"Star asked.

"Well, It's kinda like when someone does something bad to you and you don't forgive them"He explained.

"You wouldn't hold a Grudge against anyone would you Robin?" She asked.

"No, not on purpose"

"Okay"

"Let us go home now Robin" Star said

"Okay Star let's go home"

And they rode home.

Meanwhile in the shadows of an alley Darkfire stood watching them.

"So he's the one you love, well we will just have to get rid of him and then you will have no choice but to love me, But how?"

"I believe I can help you there," A cold voice said behind him.

OoOoOoh a cliffhanger.

So how did you like? Next chapter-Darkfire's plans and more!

And don't forget to R&R!


	4. Short But Evil Plans

Hi there! I don't own the Teen Titans but if I did it would be totally awesome!

Thanks to my reviewers RobinStarfire and The anime babe.

Don't forget to R&R please.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3-"I can help you there," A cold voice said behind him.

Chapter 4

Darkfire entered the room behind the man that had said he could help him.

"Sit down," the man said.

Darkfire sat down in the chair that the man had gestured to.

"You said you could help," Darkfire reminded him

"Patience boy patience, I have a proposition for you," He explained

"Okay so what is it?" Darkfire asked.

"Well you see the boy that you seek to destroy, I also seek." The man explained.

"I still don't see how this is relevant,"

"You see I know that Robin loves the girl and would probably give his life for her.So we get the girl and we have the boy also." He explained.

"So what do you want me to do?"Darkfire asked.

"Kidnap the girl and bring her here. Tomorrow I will have my minions break into a bank. They will split up follow the girl, knock her out, and bring her to me." The man said.

"What's in it for me?" Darkfire asked.

"Well as soon as Robin comes for the girl you can have her for whatever you want."he said.

"Deal" darkfire agreed.

"Good be at the Local Bank tomorrow at noon, that's when the attack will take place,"He said.

"Will be," Darkfire said and flew off.

"Foolish boy," Slade said and smiled evily.

I'm sorry I know it's short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please R&R. Ask me any questions you have and give me suggestions.

Whoever answers this questioned gets an honorable mention.

Question-What episode did Beast Boy ruin 'their' moment?

R&R!


	5. Capitive

Chapter 5

They all sat around eating breakfast when the alarm went off.

"Attack on Sector 5" Robin yelled, "titans Go!" and they all headed off to fight the bad guys.

When they got there they found a bunch of Slade's minions as soon as they saw the titans they scattered into five different tunnels and the titans split up.

Starfire followed Five of them down a long and winding tunnel, finally they came to a dead end. Starfire blasted them with starbolts and dodged their shots at her. She turned around to blast one of the last ones and from behind one of them hit her with a sty gun. She was paralyzed and fell to the ground. A dark figure hit her over the head but not before she screamed for help.

Meanwhile in the next tunnel down Robin heard a scream.

"Robin Help!"

He quickly threw knock-out gas at them and dashed down the other tunnel, following the scream that was still echoeing the walls.

"Starfire" he cried out but no one answered. He finally came to the end of the tunnel but there was no Starfire. Only a single sheet of paper. That read:

Dear Robin(and other titans),

I have Starfire and if you ever want to see her again you will come Robin alone tomorrow at noon at the dock I will leave a set of instructions on how to get to my layer. But don't get too excited its only Temporary, Come alone or she's dead,

Slade

When he finished reading the note he slammed his fist on the ground, "I should have been here" he cried as the other titans approached they too had heard the scream.

"Robin what's wrong? Where's Star?" Raven asked

Robin slowly got up and looked at her, "He took her" he said bitterly

"Who?" BB asked

"Slade" Raven answered reading Robin's mind

Robin slowly walked off leaving the others behind.

"Where are you going?" Cy asked

"To find Slade" He said

"Not without us" Cy replied

"I have too" Robin said turning around to hand Cyborg the note.

"Don't dude we'll find her" BB said

"No, I'll find her" Robin corrected

"Robin. Its not your fault" Raven tried to comfort she once again had read his mind.

"I know but I still should have been here" He lowered his head and walked off. The titans followed close behind.

(TT)

Meanwhile in Slade's lair:

Starfire slowly woke up.

"Where am I?" She said remembering the previous events.

"Hello Princess I see you finally woke up" Darkfire said

"Darkfire, let go!" she cried

"No, soon you will come to Tameran with me and we will wed and you will take your rightful place as empreress." Darkfire explained

"I do not wish to return to Tameran" Starfire stated clearly

"Why, is tha earth boy still, well no worry he will soon be out of your life forever. Once Robin arrives he will Become Slade's apprentice and you shall leave with me" Darkfire said smugly

"But if I am gone then how will he keep Robin here?" Starfire asked

"He will... He will... He just will" Darkfire finished at last. And walked out of the room.

(TT)

The next morning Robin arrived.

Okay well I know it was a little short but the next chapter will be really long.

RR please


End file.
